


The Impossible Choice

by SnufflesWrites



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hell, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufflesWrites/pseuds/SnufflesWrites
Summary: Lucifer is faced with a difficult choice between two lives.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	The Impossible Choice

Amenadiel stood near the doorway, arms crossed around his large body.

The demon smiled through thin lips, watching the angel. “What will it be my king?”he pressed the hell forged blade further into the dark angel’s stomach, drawing blood, “Which do you prefer?” 

Lucifer’s eyes fell to the Detective, passed out on the floor. Dromos’s boot pressed against her head firmly. Her long golden locks were a tangle on the floor underneath her. Her breath was ragged from the fight, the injuries getting the best of her.

How had it come to this? How had he let this filthy demon come to Earth in the first place? What kind of monster did it make him to lean on his selfish desires to the point that now it would cost one of their lives? The bindings tightened around his wrists as the guilt crept in his heart.

“I told you your choice ‘your majesty’” Dromos lit up like a beacon, seeing the torture affect his king this way filled the demon with a pride he never deserved. “If you don’t pick, they both go back to Heaven where you’ll never see them again!”

Lucifer swallowed hard, his saliva tasted of ash, and felt just as dry.

Amenadiel had become the brother he’d always wished he’d had. He’d come to Hell himself to help Lucifer escape. He’d reminded Lucifer of what he was time, and time again, never waivering in his loyalty, even when their other siblings had tried to take away the things that had mattered most to him. And here on Earth, Amenadiel had found his true home. He was a father. A good one at that. He was there for his child in ways that all the other angels wished they could’ve had from their Father.

His heart fell in his chest as his gaze drew to the Detective. She was his light, and the reason he’d fought so hard to get back here. Being with her encouraged the hope that there was a better place for him in this sick, and tormented life he’d lived. She was an incredible mother to a beautiful, and intelligent urchin. Every moment with her was brighter than all of the songs of the Heavens. But there were people waiting for her there. A father she missed dearly, keeping a part of him with her always. 

The choice was clear, but at what cost?

“I’m waiting…” Dromos said with glee. “Three… two…”

 _I love you…_ “Amenadiel,” Lucifer spat out. 

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything happen to his precious Detective. But the bindings came from a land of torment, and were remarkably clever. They twisted and bound against his skin until his eyes were forced open from the pain.

Dromo’s smile was there to greet him, “So, you chose the angel to live huh?” Dromos looked down at the Detective’s head under his foot. “That’s a shame, I do love killing humans,” he shifted the hell forged blade in his grip, then quickly slashed it along the angel’s jugular. Amenadiel dropped to the floor, no longer drawing breath.

“NO!” Lucifer screamed. The bindings quickly gave way. “We had a deal,” 

“Which I kept,” the demon smiled, thinking he was clever. “Your freedom for a soul, or two. Honestly I just like watching you squirm.

Lucifer charged, full force from his loss. He thought of his nephew, of Linda, of the fact that Amenadiel didn’t even want to return there. His home was here. And this demon had stolen that from him. He was trapped, forever unable to see his family again. The devil’s hands reached for Dromos, intent on watching the life drain from his eyes, but the demon faded away just as his hands nearly brushed its hide. 

Confused, Lucifer turned around. There Dromos stood, pressing a blade into Amenadiel’s stomach, and a foot onto the Detective’s head. 

Lucifer remembered now. The fight, the weeks he’d been here, the bindings that Dromos had managed to somehow steal from his Hellish vault. He struggled against the cuffs, but they burned into his skin until his knees hit the ground.

“Let’s make a deal,” the demon smiled, “I’ll free you if you tell me which of these two lives. If you don’t choose, both die and you remain bound and chained. Deal?”

Lucifer swallowed what tasted like ash. “Deal,” 

Hell was a place for the guilty. It was where Lucifer had always belonged. Locked behind one of the doors, the demons rejoiced in torturing that who had once been their master, but had abandoned his throne for his own selfish wants. Now every one of them would be able to remind him of how he’d failed an entire kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick prompt I saw where a protagonist has to make a difficult choice. Since I'm about to partake in fluffuary this was a warm up to see how well I can write from prompts.


End file.
